Hamaya and Emiri
by trying-to-pass-the-time
Summary: Hamaya and Emeri can become an adorable couple, see what happens next...BTW: this time Hamaya is an actual character, not comic relief type.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Notes: **

**Last time we left of Hamaya was having a sad birthday. Luckily, he discovered that Emiri-san, his girlfriend, was coming to visit him from Germany. He rushed to see her, and Hamaya and Emiri spend the day together, but she ignores him an awful lot. She was to busy playing with Matrix, their cat, or just simply got distracted. **

**Eventually Hamaya lost it, told him he loved her. Emeri was a little shocked, but then she realized her cat had climbed up a really high water reserve tower.**

**Emiri climbs up to save Matrix, slips on the latter, and almost fell. Hamaya saved her life and Matrix, and managed to get them down…sort of, they fall, but only from ten feet in the air.**

**Emiri gives Hamaya a kiss as a birthday present, plus a bunch of other stuff from Germany, before she has to head back.**

**What happens next?**

Dear Hamaya,

A lot of things have been going on back in Germany; life seems to be flying by so quickly. Anyway, I'm moving back to Japan in two weeks with my mom to stay with my grandmother, my Dad needs to finish some things up in Germany. I won't be living in Tokyo, so I'll be attending another school. The good news though, is that now I'll only be a train ride away from you! We'll be able to see each other so much more. I'm really excited.

I'll explain everything later. Meet me this Saturday, October 18; I'll meet you at your school gates at 1: 30. Be there, or call my cell phone.

Emiri Kozono.

Hamaya reread the note three times before he was able to absorb all the information. He could not believe it; Emiri, the only woman he's ever truly loved, would be in Japan. And they would see, a lot now. He was so excited, he was about to pee in his pants.

He felt his face heat up and turn read as he remembered the time Emiri kissed him, how she was so beautiful. He wondered what would happen when he saw her.

Hamaya glaced at the calendar, she would come by in a week.


	2. Chapter 2

**I had a couple reviews on this story, and in all of them there were complains on how short it was. Well I have a reason, I wasn't sure people would be interested, so I just wrote the beginning to see how everyone would react and if it was worth continuing or not. So please forgive me, I'm writing more.**

Emiri sat on the grass, right by the Seisyu High School gate, she was reading her book. Emiri thought about how that was starting to get on her nerves.

Fifteen minutes later, Emiri couldn't breath, there was a strong smell of cologne in the air, and a pair of hands covered her face.

"Guess who?" said a phony woman's voice.

"Hamaya get off me," Emiri said, trying to hold back a laugh.

"Who Hamaya," the voice continued.

Emiri had to practically wrestled Hamaya for him to finally let go. Finally he let her go, "Is Matrix coming with us today?"

Hamaya scratched his head, "Uhh… Matrix is a little sleepy today; you can play with him later, that's if by the end of today you want to come into my dorm room." Hamaya's face was completely red.

"Pervert," Emiri laughed, "I guess you were a little jealous of Matrix."

Hamaya ignored that last comment.

"Okay, well I've heard there is a new movie playing."

Hamaya completely stopped moving in reaction. What would happen in the movie theater? They would be in the dark… alone… maybe kissing. At least he hoped so…

Emiri didn't seem to be thinking what he was thinking. "Hamaya, what's wrong?" she studied him for a moment, and then a look of understanding appeared in her features, "Oh! Don't worry, it won't be a chick flick," Emiri joked.

Okay. So she didn't get it… or maybe she was faking it… maybe she wanted to surprise him!

He knew he better play along or everything would be spoiled.

"Okay, let's see… Want to see this movie?" Hamaya pointed at an advertisement poster. On the poster there was a man with a huge gun displayed he wore a leather jacket and look rather gruffy and tough and a vampire woman looking as if she were about to bite him. Printed on the bottom was the title, "Fangs and Bullets II."

I'm not really into horror," Emiri said.

"It's not that bad."

"Let's go for a compromise, we can watch my movie first, and then sneak into another room once it's done, so we can see your movie. And we'll only have to pay for one, when we'll watch two shows."

"Okay! Sounds good."

The movie had started half an hour ago, and Hamaya couldn't seem to focus. He had no clue what was going on in the story, he could hardly see the screen. The only thing he noticed was Emiri's presence.

_Aren't girls supposed to get nervous? Okay, Shinji_** (author: I check, yes it's his name)**_, just relax; there is nothing to be nervous about._

He tried to figure out how to get his arm around her shoulders, he didn't want to surprise her too much.

He was about to do it, a casual approach, like it was completely natural. His arm was about to land, but suddenly the whole room was laughing. Emiri was too; her shoulders were shaking as she giggles. Hamaya jumped. What just happened? He realized that some joke was made on the screen.

Once everyone was quiet, Hamaya calm down.

He glanced at Emiri, and noticed for the first time there was something different about her.

She developed curved, her hair had grown a lot since the last time he had seen her, and for the first time Emiri's clothes were a little more tomboy-ish. She wasn't wearing a skirt, instead jeans and a yellow shirt with a picture of a cat. Emiri had grown an inch or so. She looked a lot more like an adult.

The biggest change was in her face. Emiri looked tired, her eyes were sharper and more focused, as if she had gone through some hardship, as if she were more experienced. She looked tense, her jaw was closed tightly, and her lips were much redder.

Hamaya thought back to the beginning of the day. She didn't want to go to the zoo; she didn't seem desperate to play with Matrix. She only laughed for real reasons instead of constantly keeping a smile on her face all day, and instead of fighting so she could see a movie, she thought more logically and compromised.

It made her more appealing in a way, but Hamaya felt slightly intimidated by this.

She was more mature… a little less like the Emiri he knew.

Emiri noticed him staring at her, she leaned forward gave him a gentle kiss and said, "Hamaya, watch the movie, silly. It's really good."

Good, Emiri was still in there, with him.

And she was right this movie was good.

"We have fifteen minutes before your movie, and I'm starving."

Hamaya took her to a small restaurant place, they took their orders. Once they were sitting at a table, Hamaya asked, "Hey! By the way, why did your family move back to Japan? You didn't give me much details on that." While he said this, Hamaya accidentally spit some of his food on Emiri.

"Ew!"

"Oh! Sorry, let me help you." He took a napkin and started wiping the stains with the type of the napkins.

"No thanks! I can take care of it," Emiri spun away from Hamaya, "You're really crazy you know that? Don't touch me there," she said jokingly, but sternly.

"Uhh… I'm not that perverted, I didn't realize anything until you pointed it out."

"Yeah, sure." Emiri finished dabbing the ramen noodle stain on her collar.

"Returning to my question: Why did your family move back to Japan?" Hamaya said, trying to break the awkward silence between them.

Emiri's eyes softened and shined for a moment, "We'll talk about that another time, okay?"

"But why?"

Emiri looked at her watch, "Look at that, we should get going. Your movie started three minutes ago."

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" A strongly attractive woman had just been jumped by a vampire. He bit her next while she screamed in horror.

"This is not a fun movie," Emiri whispered, "It's so scary, how can you like this? I think our comedy was much better."

"What's wrong?" Hamaya had an evil look on his face, "You're not afraid a vampire will bite you, are you?"

"Don't be ridiculous."

Hamaya slipped his hand behind her head, so she wouldn't see him, and gently poked the shoulder farthest from him.

"Eeeeeekkkk!" she turned and saw Hamaya laughing, "Hey! Don't do that, I was really scared."

"I don't know what you talking about?"

Someone in front of Emiri and Hamaya shushed them.

Emiri nudged him, and then sat and stared at the screen.

Now the hero of the story was walking down the numerous hallways, following the leader vampire's every step. He turned a corner, and there were three vampires, including the girl who had been bitten earlier, who screeched and displayed their fangs.

Emiri yelped and leaned against Hamaya's chest. He blushed as he realized the situation, again he realized, they were both in a dark room, a movie theater were everyone was supposed to kiss.

Hamaya put his arms around her, and it did feel normal, not awkward like the time before when he was nervous about doing that. No, now that he knew Emiri was fine with it, putting his arm around her was completely normal.

He was about to kiss her, but Emiri looked up, "I'm going to wash my hands."

Hamaya paused, "Okay fine. I'll tell you what happens."

Emiri looked at the screen, the lead vampire was now being shot by several bullets, "No thank you. I really don't want to know." Emeri walked out of the room, into the well lit hallway.

Hamaya thought about how he was about to kiss her, and her reaction to that was to walk away. He wondered if this was done purposely, or if it was a coincidence. Maybe it was his breath, he had ramen noodles. Yeah, that must be it. Or maybe she felt they needed to spend more time together, it was only their third date.

He hoped those were the reasons.


	3. Chapter 3

Hamaya was bored and sad. Emiri and Hamaya had a good time, but it was awkward. She was interesting to talk to, but most of the time she seemed to space out. That weekend when they were walking in the park, she suddenly would stop walking and stare at her feet as if every detail was the most complex and essential part of life.

Hamaya didn't disturb her; it was recognizable that she needed some moments to think alone, he was afraid he was crowding her too much.

Hamaya missed the old Emiri, even if all she thought about was Matrix, at least he didn't feel as if something terribly wrong might happen any minute.

He tried to distract himself with _Sexy Magnum _magazines. Boobs, boobs. Butts, butts. Sexy, sexy. Swimsuits, swimsuits. Curves, curves… it was a suitable distraction for half an hour, but Hamaya had seen it, the point in even looking at it seemed loss.

He threw the magazine on the floor. This was the first ever that he wasn't interested in looking at porn.

Hamaya's only back up for emergencies like this was to write poetry **(author's note: if you read the character profile in book # 8, you discover Hamaya writes poetry).**

He took his pen and notebook, and started writing the words. The hardest part about writing a poem for Hamaya was how too begin it; he felt the way the poem started influenced the rest of the poem. It was always the beginning and the end that was a challenged.

The tip of the pen hovered over the paper for a moment. He thought of everything that was bothering him, everything he wanted to express on paper. His parents, his brother, his house, his burden, what people expected from him, Emiri and then he finally wrote, the words flowing through him.

I seek for your presence

Everyday of my life was filled with remorse

I drowned within it

I was surrounded with darkness

To the point that I was blind.

When I finally find the reflection of the sun

My only light

I discover that I am farther from my goal than ever before.

I search kindness and guidance

But it is on the other side of the surface of the ocean

I cannot escape the binds that tie me

The oceans hands pulling me down

The waves that push me deeper

So that I am trapped forever

In the cold, eternal isolation of the ocean.

I ask the sun to dry away the water

So I may breath again

So I may be free and warm.

I drift away inevitably.

I wait for you my sun, Emiri

To guide me,

To save me.

Hamaya hid his rough draft in the drawer of his desk, it could use work, but this was just a brain storm of his thought.

Hamaya suddenly felt exhausted. It was only 21 o'clock **(for people who don't understand, it means 9 o'clock)**,being tied to the bottom of the ocean alone made him feel sleepy. The heavy weight of water pushing around him, the cold of the ocean, his constant struggle to reach the sun… it was all getting to him…


	4. Chapter 4

"You can't be late again, Hamaya," Imai said.

"You say that every time," Hamaya glared at the captain of the team. Although he went to bed extremely early, he didn't feel rested. He had been thinking in his sleep too much to actually relax.

"I don't want to say it again."

"Just shut up, I'm doing my best," Hamaya retorted. Imai was shocked by this response, the usual cheerful, optomistic Hamaya wasn't here. This had never happened before and no one had ever expected this anything to change.

Hamaya wasn't even used to this new side of himself that appeared, it was an odd sensation to be mean and know it. Hamaya tried to remove himself from this attitude, only focusing on the laps they ran, the drills they did, and the numerous techniques and plays they tried. In the end of the practice, the team played a match.

When the match started Yura managed to take the ball, he looped around every opponent team mate, slowly, but smoothly passing through the court, approaching the basket.

Hamaya approached Yura, and tried to snatch the ball from him, miraculousy blocking Yura whenever he tried to take a turn.

"Pass it over here."

"Come on Yura, give the ball to someone."

Yura finally did pass it to Chiharu. Everyone in the team seemed to be moving so slowly, Hamaya ran toward Chiharu, making sure that he couldn't pass by going slightly ahead of Chiharu.

Hamaya managed to steal the ball from Chiharu, he heard several cheers as he swiftly went pass Chiharu to the other side of the court.

And then someone suddenly hit him right in the stomach. "Shit!"

Imai blew the whistle, "Fowl! Miyazawa **(basketball player character I made up) **try not to hurt your team mates."

Hamaya stood up, he could feel where the elbow had hit him and knew a bruise would develop there. He walked up to Miyazawa and pushed him as hard as possible, "You freakin' ass! What the hell? What's your problem?"

Miyazawa sat up and pushed him back, "Please. You're so pathetic it was an accident."

Hamaya felt his face heat up, he felt itchy and irritated all over the place, and the spot were he was hit was burning. He jumped onto Miyazawa and punched him. The two were yelling and rolling around punching each other, Hamaya was punched in the eye, and Miyazawa kicked his thigh. Finally the whole team pitched in to separate them.

"Let me go, he deserves a lesson." Hamaya struggled against the numerous arms that pulled him back.

Yura grabbed Hamaya, and locked his arms behind his back like a cop would hold a criminal. "Hamaya and I are going to run some laps outside."

Imai nodded, "I think that's for the best, be back in 30 minutes."

"Sure."

**Author's note: Yes, Hamaya has quite the temper when he's sad.**

"God Yura, just let me go. I didn't do anything wrong, damnit!"

Yura released Hamaya and he tripped. Yura stood there looking at Hamaya with cold stone eyes.

Hamaya sat on the grass of the field and breathed deeply. Once his breathes were slow ad even again, he stared at the sky wondering what just came over him. This was definitely out of character, he never lost his temper like this.

"Get up, we're going to take a walk," Yura said, without looking back he ambled away.

Hamaya caught up with him. The two walked for ten minutes without uttering a word. "So, what?" asked Hamaya.

"You tell me."

"What?"

"Tell me what's bothering you."

Hamaya didn't say anything, this was really weird, and he wasn't the 'tell how you feel' type. "I don't know what your talking about."

"Okay, I'll play along, just talk than,"Yura stopped and sat under the shade of a tree, "What did you do this weekend."

Hamaya looked away from Yura, "I saw Emiri."

Yura stared at him expectantly; his gaze was steady and focused.

Hamaya sat down facing Yura. "We had a good time, I guess."

"You don't sound to happy about it," Yura commented.

"Look, this is really weird, I have no clue what you want me to say. What the hell do you want?" Hamaya said, he felt odd talking about Emiri especially with Yura.

Yura shrugged, "Whatever, okay. When you want to tell me your problem, you can tell me."

"I'll keep that in mind."

Yura changed the subject, "hey! How did you and Emiri end up together?"

"It's an embarassing story." Hamaya told it anyway, already feeling better, as he remembered Emiri before.

"Wiiiiiiierd…" (a/n: It's true, very weird. Especially Emiri's little speech about "the one" was kinda dramatic. And think, Emiri dates the guy who helped her hook up with the guy she liked before for years. It's just plain wrong…)

"We ended up together didn't we? And that's all that realy matters."

"Why do you worship Tsuyaka Himejima all the time than?"

"I get bored, it's fun to see how she reacts. Plus you have got to admit she's hott." Yura nodded reluctantly in agreement. "She's good eye candy, but I don't think I could ever date her."

"Do you really like Emiri? Or is it just because you are desprete?" Yura asked.

"Hey! Was that an insult? You did _not _just say I was desprete."

"I'm only telling the truth… well do you really like her?"

"Yeah, I really do."


End file.
